


Dichotomy

by nottonyharrison



Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: Moments after the gun was digging into her cheek, all she can think about is the cold metal of the barrel, and the sick sound of bone breaking. Everything goes silent after that, and then there’s nothing but two sets of harsh breath against the quiet hum of the traffic coming from the freeway.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964842
Kudos: 31





	Dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> you may not be taking prompts anymore but hey ho lol. ‘Someone holds a gun up at Beth while she and Rio are at a drop, and Rio is less than pleased, and his worry for her life shocks him.’

Moments after the gun was digging into her cheek, all she can think about is the cold metal of the barrel, and the sick sound of bone breaking. Everything goes silent after that, and then there’s nothing but two sets of harsh breath against the quiet hum of the traffic coming from the freeway.

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” His jaw flexes and she can see him grinding his teeth as he look down at her, but his eyes are soft and his expression is tinged with something she can’t put her finger on

She’s shaking, the adrenaline crash has hit and she’s struggling to stay stoic. “Yeah, well someone has to do your goddamn job for you,” she says, holding his gaze and jabbing at his chest to hid her fragility.

He grabs her wrist and pushes it back down to her side. As he runs the other hand up her neck and into her hair, she shivers and scolds herself internally for being so weak.

“You think you can play this game? That you’re a bad bitch who’s going to run this turf?” His face is so close to hers she can feel his breath against her cheek. His lip is curled in a sneer. “It ain’t that simple, sweetheart. You gotta know how to play the game.”

“You worried about me?” She turns her head away from him, but his hand stays still and she feels her hair tug at the follicles. It hurts, and she bites her lip, surprised at the shot of lightning that runs down her back.

She hears his lips rub together. “Yeah so what if I am?” His voice is low and rough.

“So you’re the only person allowed to hold me at gunpoint now? Is this a monopoly that you have on me?” She raises her hands to her head and pulls his fingers out of her hair. “Yeah I’m not cool with that.”

He runs a finger down her cheek and tilts her face until his eyes are on hers and she squirms, uncomfortable under the heated gaze.

“I don’t trust you.”

She snorts. “Yeah, well that’s pretty obvious.”

His thumb is rubbing against her cheek now, and she desperately wants to lean into his hand. She doesn’t need to think about it too hard because the next thing she knows his lips are on hers, and she’s drowning.

She’s tumbling over rapids, his lips and teeth mashing hard into hers, and then he’s latching on to her lower lip and she’s gone. Her hands are around his neck, pulling him hard down towards her, and he’s pressing her back into the car door until she can feel his cock hard against her hip.

He pulls away for a moment, hands bracketing her cheeks and forces her to look at him.

“Don’t ever... _ever_ do that again, okay?”


End file.
